Scars
by WillowRavenwood
Summary: Hermione has a terrible secret no one knows. She hides it from the world, her friends walk away from her, But when Draco and The Slythrins step in found out what happens. Edited***
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke just as the sun began to rise. She threw off the covers and put her bare feet on the cold unforgiving stone floor. She had nightmares again all last night and really just felt like staying in bed. Alas, classes started in two hours and she shared a bathroom with a man that should have been born a woman. If she didn't get up now she would look just like the lion on all of the Gryffindor flags around with castle, with out exception, she would have foul morning breath. So she drug herself into the bathroom to take a shower before The Great Slytherin Prince lay his feet on the floor and demand she reliquish the bathroom the royalty.

As she showered, she srubbed her skin until it was raw almost bleeding really it was the only way she felt clean anymore. As she turned off the water and she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked to the mirror and run the wand over it removing the stream as so she could finish getting ready. She brushed her teeth and put on the overly baggy robes. Just as she was casting the frizz be gone spell a loud thud knock sounded making her jump.

"I will be finished in just one moment, Your Highness, Draco Malfoy! Be patient." She shout as he continued to pound on the door.

"You know I am not afraid to come in there and strip down in front of you, Granger! Hurry the bloody hell up. I have to piss like a race horse!"

" If you would let me concentrate I would be out of here faster, BUUUUUTTTTTT noooooo, you have to pound and pound on the damned door like a lunatic!" Hermione said as she stepped around a very grumpy looking Malfoy.

" Malfoys never act like lunatics, Granger. We just know that we deserve the right the piss in the morning when we feel the need." Draco replied, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Well, Your Highness, it is all yours. Day day, sir." Hermione said as she turned toward her room to get her books.

Hermione was head girl and Draco head boy over the last few months they had taken to civilty. Honestly it was better than trashing the common room every night and having Professor McGonagal yell at them for all the extra work they make for the house elves. Draco and herself came to an agreement. No more cruel names only witty banter and that is how it has stayed for the last two months. Since the last incident, when Hermione came into the common room raving about Ro, and Draco had choose just the wrong time to let the word mudblood slip. Needless to say, it took five hours to fix the common room.

Hermione made her way down the The Great Hall for breakfast careful to aviod Ron, Harry and Ginny. Really anyone from her house. She sat alone at the end of the table. Ron and Harry walked in and stared straight at her with concern, but she refused to look at them. At this moment she wanted nothing to do with any of them. She felt sick and she ran from The Great Hall in quite a hurry. Only to bump straight into Draco.

"Be careful not all Slytherins have extended the olive branch could've been one of them and you wouldn't be standing right now." He said as he righted her.

"Right, well, sorry. I have to go." Hermione run straight up to her common room and threw herself onto the couch pulling her knees to her chest she started to remember the night everything changed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. She wanted her innocence back the carefree person she once was and she just wanted to feel like her had someone she could depend on. Someone who could understand without her having to telling them, but most of all someone that could make her forget the past and see that the future is different.

She and Ron were no longer friends because at the end of summer he has told her his feelings for her. He told her how he had always loved her. She had broke down and told him about part of what had happened and he saw her as damaged goods after that and of course Harry took Ron's side and refused to even speak with Hermione. So she was left alone to deal with her pain and anger.

No one would ever love her if her best friends couldn't even love her after what had happened. No one could. Not anymore not when she can't look in the mirror without seeing the truth under the glamours she herself was bound to forever, forever on her own never knowing what could have been. She has so many regrets and honestly if she knew how to kill herself, she would have done it already.

She fell asleep on the sofa for hours. She didn't wake until she heard Draco coming in. He was yelling her name. She ignored him not wanting to move. She just cuddled in closer to the couch. She wasn't worth his time. She heard him stop yelling and assumed he had given up, boy oh boy was she wrong.

"Granger, seriously I know you don't have any friends, but come on! You can't keep skipping classes over those fools! Get up off the sofa! NOW!" He scolded.

She didn't move not even to breathe. He starting shaking her. She still refused to move, but was at least breathing now. He then did something she hadn't thought he would do. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Malfoy put me down this instant! I am hiding, let me hide! What do you care anyway! This just means you will beat me in all of our classes." Hermione said, almost half heartedly.

Draco stopped and switched her into bridal style. He looked down at her. She looked broken. He didn't like this Hermione so he did the only thing he knew to do. He dropped her staight on the ass and stared at her waiting for her to get up.

"Owwww, Malfoy, that hurt." Hermione said flatly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ganger? Where is all that piss and vinegar you are normally full of? Why are you here instead of doing what you love?" He questioned almost to softly for his own liking.

"That is none of your concern. Leave me to my misery, Malfoy! Just leave me alone." She screamed.

"Not until you tell me what is going on. I expect answers, Granger. Now!" He said sternly.

"Well, I hope you like waiting because your aren't getting any!" Hermione said getting up off the floor and running to her room.

Draco caught her halfway up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pinning her to the wall. He stared at her and saw something he never thought he would from the famous Hermione Granger... Submission.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare submit to me. Fight me, Granger. Make me let you go."

She just stood there quite and timid. Not daring to looking at him nor willing to fight. He took out his wand and pointed it at her face he quirked an eyebrow at her. Challenging her to stop him.

" If there is one thing I know it is glamours, Granger and you are not very good at them. Standing this close I can see them. Shall we see what is under them?" Draco said.

Suddenly Hermione starting fight. Pusshing and kicking at him, but he was to quick for that. He pointed his wand again and whispered infinite incantatem. As the layers of over used Glamours fell away from Hermione's face. Draco let her go. Staring at her striking face. Though it was striking for an entirely different reason at this very moment. Written in scars all over her face were words. Words no one should ever use toward a woman. Almost every inch of her face was covered in scars. She looked up at him. Then she ran. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom replacing the glamours would take hours.

"I hope you are fucking happy now, Malfoy! Now you know, I am a filthy whore, used, broken, and tossed away." Hermione hissed.

"You are none of those things. As much as I hate to admit this you are my equal. On every level. Never have I seen something like this. Please, tell me what happened to you." Draco said, ever so softly as to not scare her away. " You do not deserve this nor did you ever."

"Why do you even care, Malfoy? Isn't this what you have been waiting for? Something amazingly juicy to go spread through Slytherin? Now you can tell all you friends how the perfect Hermione Granger was RAPED, BEATEN AND SCARRED by death eaters for two weeks in the woods." Hermione screamed and fell to her knees. There for the first time she said it out loud. She finally let go and screamed out her pain.

"I may be many things Hermione, but never think that I would ever make fun of something like this. This is disgusting. I would never tell anyone no one soul will know, but you and me, unless you tell someone else." Draco walked across the bathroom and kneeled down in front of her. "I can make them go away. I can erase them."

" No you can't I have tried everything, now all I can do is glamours to hide them."

"Granger, you don't live in a house full of death eaters and not learn how to take the scars away."

He took her hand and led her into his room. He laid her down on his bed and then walked to his wardrobe. Taking out a jar of cream and walking back to her. Hermione stared at him. Wondering why he was doing this.

"I can also take away the scar on your arm. That is my fault and I will heal it for you. First so you can see that I can do your face."

"You don't understand, Malfoy. It isn't just my face." Hermione stood, she slipped her cloak off her shoulders to reveal her whole body to him.

Draco for the first time in his life felt a tear roll down his cheek that wasn't meant to be his. For standing in front of him, Hermione was cover from the tip of her tiny toes all the way to her forehead in scars. He decided right then he didn't care how long it took. He would make every single one go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to SHAYMARS and ATALANTAOFARCADIA for reviewing and letting me know you want to keep reading.

Now I must say, I didn't really think this story through, I just started typing and this is what became of it. hahaha. I am still writing it so please be patient. Please read and Review, I don't mind flames, if you don't like it let me know why. That is how we all become better at what we do.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! They belong soley to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot line.

Onward to the story!

Draco stood shocked at the scene in front in him. He walked towards Hermione. She slunk back from him. Almost as if she was afraid of him. He looked up at her and held his hands up in surrender as if to say "I am not here to hurt you". He held out his hand to her giving her the choice to come closer so he could see what needed to be done. He felt a surge of pride when she took it and came close to him. He first took her arm turning her hand over in his. He saw the words, but none of them truly registered. He was looking pass them to her aura. Focusing on what she was feeling. Most people didn't know that Draco was an empath. He went through layer after layer of pain and anger to betrayal and loneliness. He felt it all and cried for her.

He took the jar and opened it. He held one finger very gently smoothing a thin layer of the cream over her little finger. He focused his intent and pushed forth a healing energy he didn't know he had. He felt himself start to heat up. He knew this could take a very long time.

"Hermione, this could take a very long time. Are you ready? If you are I can do as much as I can right now. Then I will need to stop so I don't drain myself." Draco explained. Hermione nodded and laid down on his bed.

Draco continued his focus on her hand. He works each finger, then on the back of her hand. Soon it was as clear as it was the day she has been born, no scars, no pain. Only clear pale skin soft as silk. He felt very tired. He looked up at her face and realized she had fallen asleep at some point. He figured she wouldn't want to lay there naked for the rest of the night so he covered her with the quilt his mother had made him over the summer. It was enchanted to be just right for each person that used it.

Draco turned out of the room going down stairs and staring into the fire. He couldn'timagine who would be mad enough to do this, but when he found out. You can bet your last Galleon that he would make them pay for their cruelty. Honestly it had nothing to do with who it happened to, or when, or where. Just quite simply you do not ever treat a woman like that. His father might have been a cruel man, but he never laid a hand on a woman. It was below a Malfoy to be that barbaric. No one would get away with that under a Malfoy's watch.

Draco laid down on the couch and laughed to himself. If you would've told him three weeks ago he would be sleeping on a couch because Granger was sleeping in his bed he would have called St. Mungos himself to have you check in. As he laid there he realized this was his chance to redeem himself to the people that saved his skin in the war. He knew he had to tread carefully as to not fuck this up. He maybe a Slythirn, but now he needed to be strong and honest. I would make this right. No matter how long it took. Hermione would never need to used glamours again when he was done.

Hermione stretched long and deep, yawning as she feel a warm and cozy. She slowly opened her eyes. This wasn't her room. Suddenly everything that had happened last night came crashing down on her. She started crying into her hands and realized something. For the first time since before the scars she could feel her left hand. It had feeling. She could feel the scars on her face. She pulled her hand away and looked at it. That was the moment her view of Draco Malfoy changed. Her hand was clear of any scars even the one she has gotten when he was ten while doing dishes and cut herself on a knife. She was amazed.

She looked around and Draco was no where to be found, but there was a note on his pillow. She decided to get cleaned up and put the glamours back before she did anything else. Hermione went to the bathroom and started on the glamours.

She had just finished the glamours when there was a poping sound and an elf appeared before her. The elf bowed. She snapped her tiny little fingers and a plate of food appeared before Hermione. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the mushed potatoes and started spooning them in her mouth in between getting dressed. If anyone would've seen her they would have laughed til tears.

Hermione took the plate and walked back into Draco's dorm room to read the letter there was two actually.

Dear Miss Granger,

I have been informed that you do not feel well. Please feel free to stay in your dorm as long as you wish. I trust you of all people with not fall behind in your school work. I hope you feel better soon

Headmistress McGonagal

The secord was from Draco.

Granger,

Please feel free to stay in my bed if you wish. I will be back after classes to continue our work. Please rest up.

D.M

Hermione smiled slightly. This was a new side to Malfoy. I wasn't certain how long it would stay, but she rather liked having a friend that cares enough to leave a note when they leave.

Even though Draco had given her permission to stay in his room she didn't feel comfortable there knowing he wasn't here. She retreated to her own room and sat in front of her window. She pulled out her potions book and read ahead four chapters. She was nearly done with the fourth chapter when she felt a sting in the forefinger of her left hand. She hadn't felt anything for so long it shocked her, so she screamed. She looked at her hand and realized it was a paper cut and started cackling like a mad woman. She realized that she has screamed at a small paper cut and then she started crying she could feel. She could actually feel. She just sat there poking her hand all over just to feel.

When she started to get hungry she decided to go to The Great Hall to eat. As she walked in she looked for an empty place at the Gryffindor table. There wasn't one where she would want to sit. Suddenly someone took hold of her hand. She turned to scold whomever had her hand and stopped just short of tearing their head right of their shoulders. It was Draco Malfoy. He nodded toward the Slytherin table and quirked a perfectly manicured blonde eyebrow at her. She didn't need to be asked twice. She followed him to his usual spot between Crabbe and Blaise.

"Everyone I do believe you all know Granger. She is going to be sitting with us for a while. I expect you to give her the same respect you give me." Draco said firmly. "I am her sauvegarder* at the moment. She has had some health issues and if you can't give her the utmost respect then leave now and head to the kitchens."

Of course no one asked questions. Which was odd to Hermione. She reminded herself to ask him about this later. Blaise moved over so she could sit down and instantly extended a hand to her i greeting.

"Hello, Granger. I am Blaise Zabini. I will also like to apologize for being a lowly coward during the war. Never did I mean a thing I said or did, but you have to do what you must to protect your own." He said politely.

"Of course, that is over now, no worries." Hermione was puzzled at the welcome.

The only person at the table the seemed even remotely agitated by her presence was Pansy Parkinson, but all she did was glare every so often in Hermione's direction. Overall, this was the best lunch she had had in a long time. She felt safe with Draco next to her.

" Wait safe? When did Draco become safe? What in Merlin's name was going on." She thought.

Hermione chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were glaring at her. They looked as though they hated her. More than they already did of course. She looked down at her plate in sorrow. That is when someone jerked her out of her seat. She turned and came face to face with a very livid Ron Weasley. She was about to try to unclamp his hand from her wrist when someone else did it for her. She was then pulled behind a rigid Draco.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are Weasley! You never disrespect a Protege*, in front of her Gardiens*! If you lay another hand on her. I will be forced to kick you teeth down you throat!" Whispered a very scary Pansy. So maybe she was a friend, or she was trying to cover her own skin in front of Draco.

Ron stared in shock at her. What the hell just happened? Well I will tell you today Ron made one very big mistake. Just then Draco stood, laid a hand on Pansy's shoulder and stepped in front of her. Hermione looked around and realized she was incircled by several Slytherins. Suddenly she was very nervous. What were they doing to her? She started getting dizzy and felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"Weasley I would suggest you take your leave now. You don't want to get involved here. When she needed you, you weren't there. Now she has others to keep her safe. To be her crutch if ever she needs one. You left her alone. She is one of us now. If you so much as make her shed one tear I will make it my personal mission the destroy you. Unlike Gryffindors we stick with our own. No matter what." Draco said, sounding frighteningly calm given the situation.

Hermione realized what they were doing all around her. They were sheilding her from what they saw as a threat. They were giving her their alligence, their friendship. Offering her a place among them. She suddenly felt the loneliness fade away. She had people that would care and be there for her. She could do this. She stepped forward.

"Ron just leave and forget we knew each other. You left me all alone when I needed you most. You threw me away and betrayed me." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I have walked away from you and that life. That pain. NOW GO!" She screamed the last two words, but they still sounded weak.

" 'Mione, please. I am sorry, please come with me. They have done something to you. The Hermione I know would never sit with Slytherins willingly." Ron pushed forward to reach her only to be stone walled by a wall of slytherins growling almost like feral dogs. To say he ran would not cover it. He ran so fast that it looked as though he were flying. Hermione watched him. She went weak in the knees. Oh dear Merlin, she remembered him there! He had left her there, when they grabbed her. Now she remembered why she never felt safe around him. He ran away and left her there with the death eaters. Her vision started to go fuzzy.

"Hermione are you all right?" Draco asked concern laced tightly in his voice.

Hermione never felt herself hit the floor. She felt like she was floating through the air. Little did she know she never fell that far. Draco caught her before she hit the floor. So quickly that everyone who saw it swore him to be a vampire. He carried her to the hospital wing not knowing what else to do. He knew her secret would be out, but he couldn't let her pass out and not do anything. Never could he do that. He was her safe guard. He had to do what he could to keep her safe.

"Madam Pomfrey, she just passed out. I don't know what is wrong with her." Draco said sounding distraught.

"Lay her down, dear. I will have a look." She waved her wand and all the glamours fell.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and about fell over. She then pushed Draco away. He saw red!

" I am not leaving. She is my protege! I am staying!" He nearly screamed in her face. " I already have seen these and I am healing them for her. Ignore them and take care of what I brought her here for."

"My dear boy you aren't a healer. How are you healing them?"

"My own creation that I have used on my own scars and magical wounds." Draco said. " I won't tell you how they happened. She has told me, but in privite. I will not break her trust."

"All right dear. I will check her over to see why she fainted." Madam Pomfrey did her work and released her to Draco's care.

Draco carried her to their common room and called his loyal friends to help him care for her. They all saw her scars, but none even so much as gasped. They knew there was a reason Draco had taken her as his own and now they saw it. They all bustled about the common room readying the potion to be made into cream. Then they covered Hermione's body in the cream. They all pushed healing to her and soon all they saw was pure unmarred skin. They all fell to the floor exhausted.

None would wake until morning light filtered though the windows and Hermione sat curled in the corner of the sofa crying. She felt a sense of loss over Ron, but more so the kindness of these people who had been reaised to hate her was overwhelming. She stared at each ones face as they slept and vowed some how she would make this up to them.

Safe Guard*

Protected*

Keepers*


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews I am glad you like this story. I am trying my best to write more on it, but as we all know you have to take your time.

Also a note the is a sexual nature to this chatper. Not any Dramione stuff yet. But as we all remember Hermione has felt anything since before her attack. Please take it easy on me, I don't really write this kind of stuff often. So Onward my friends!

DRACO'S POV

Draco woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. He couldn't even see straight. Every cell in his brain screaming from the over use of last night. He propped himself up on his elbows to see that everyone else was gone. He was the only person in the common room. He looked down and saw his quilt laying overtop of him and knew Hermione had out put it there. He stood popping his back and walked toward the bathroom. He heard water running but knocked a lot more softly then he normally would have. Hell his head was going to explode. Anymore sensory overload would surely mean the house elves would be cleaning his brains off the ceiling, wall, floor, really any hard surface within twenty feet. No one answer so he assumed Hermione had started the water and forgotten something in her room. Boy, oh boy was he ever wrong.

Draco turned the door handle and instantly regretted having even got off the floor. He should have stayed there. Really he should have knocked louder. There laying in the bath was Hermione, but that isn't what killed him. That is not what made him want to crawl out of his skin and die. No, no, no, no, no, Hermione was laying facing him, her head tilted back with her mouth slightly open, but still that is not what caught him so off guard that he almost fell on his bum. It was the hand hidden below the bubbles moving at a rapid speed and the moans tumbling from her pink lips. That is what shot him dead. He couldn't breath. He stood that trapt by his own treachrous body that refused to move as though it had grown a set of very deep roots into the bathroom floor.

HERMIONE'S POV

She was lost. It had all started innocently enough. With just touching her newly smooth and scar free skin. It was like having your tongue numb after the dentist and moving it around because you can't feel when the feeling comes back you can't help, but to feel you freshly cleaned teeth. She could feel again. It started with her hands, rubbing them together. Feeling the water slipping in between them. Then she was running her fingers along her arms and over her legs feeling tingles of sensation trailing along after. She hadn't meant to brush her finger tip over her nipple, but the shock of that one feeling is what started it all.

Before she knew what she was doing she had both nipples in between her fingers tugging on them ever so slightly. Her shook with pleasure. She hadn't really done much of this in her time before the attack and well she couldn't and didn't feel the need to afterward. Now laying in this bath with the warm water around her she felt the need to touch every part of herself, just to know the feeling. She didn't want to ask anyone else. They wouldn't understand not even Draco sadly he would get the wrong idea. So she did it herself. The only person she felt safe enough with.

Soon her one of her hands had slipped below the waters surface to the smooth skin below, she had always keep it smooth. It felt cleaner to her. As she ran one finger along her slit she let out a sigh of contentment. Her other hand was still working her nipple. She slipped her finger slightly inside herself. She decided she was going to quickly. She wanted this to last. She ran her finger over her clit and jumped at the sensation. Soon she was rubbing so hard and fast she thought her arm would fall off. She was so close, so so sooooo, very close.

Hermione felt herself start to coil up in her own body. She opened her mouth and let out the most sensual moan she herself her ever heard and then she exploded, colors forming in front of her eyes, but then she heard it, ragged breathing and it matched her own.

She knew she was caught. She opened one eye and settled it on Draco whose face was contorted in what looked like pain. He looked tortured and then it shifted into embarrassment. He turned and calmly walked out trying to keep his last shred of dignity. Which mind you is very hard when you are caught in a bathroom watching your dorm mate touching herself and clearly you have the biggest and hardest boner you have even had in your life. You walk with more of a limb than being graceful.

Hermione laid there for a few minutes completely morified unsure of what to do now. Draco Malfoy had just stood witness to her first orgasm and she was down right, flat out, Mortified! How could she ever look him in the eye. Oh, dear she just lost the one friend she had gained through all of this. He would never speak to her again. Never!

Hermione started crying. Not crying, no bawling, snot running from her nose, bawling. Why, when everything had been going so well. Couldn't she just be happy for once. Nope she lost it.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco rushed to the bath. He held out a towel to her trying very hard not to show her how much she effected him. She cried harder and flew out of the bath grabbed the towel and run to her room. She knew he would hate her.

" Maybe he won't. " a voice said within her. She pushed it away. It is far to late to hope.

"Hermione open this door! I need to talk to you right now!" Draco pounded on the door the way her would have before all this happened. He wasn't going to baby her anymore. She was healed now and it was time for her to start to stand on her own to feet.

"No, I know wh... Did you just call me Hermione?" She was shocked. Not once had he ever called her by her given name.

"Yes I did. Now open this door or I am going to break it down! We need to talk. NOW!" Draco shouted the last word. He needed her to know it was okay. That is was his fault for walking in without making sure she wasn't in there.

Ever so slowly Hermione opened the door. She stared at her feet awaiting the worst. Draco stared at her. What the hell. Why was she acting this way. She should be livid. She should be hitting him, yelling, telling him his is disgusting, but instead she stood there as if she had done something wrong.

"Hermione look at me, please. I need you to know it's is okay. It is my fault I should have knocked louder. I should have walked away as soon as I saw you." Draco said softly.

Hermione looked up. Hope brimming her honey colored eyes and she did the last thing he expected. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him in nothing, but a towel. Draco groaned inwardly. What had he gotten himself in to this time.

Hermione stepped back and nodded before closeing the door. Draco decided now would be the time to go handle his problem.

Later that evening Draco was sitting on the sofa Hermione had yet to leave her room. Suddenly she plopped down on the sofa next time him and stayed silent staring into the fire. He decided to follow her lead.

" Draco yesterday you told everyone, you were my sauvegarder, what does that mean?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I means I am your safe guard. It's kind of like when meeting someone new you want a friend in the mix. I was your in to Slyerthin. It is like a Slytherin code, so to speak. And as such, because you are from a different house we are now your keepers in Slytherin. We will protect you from harm, come hell or high water, no matter if it is in our own house or another." Draco explained.

Hermione just nodded. She stared in the fire and started dozing off. Her head slipped down onto his shoulder and he fought the urge to lean in and smell her hair. By Merlin, this girl was going to be the death of him and the funny thing was Draco knew it. He just didn't care.

Slowly Draco began to drift off as well. Hearing her rythmatic breathing soothed his nerves from the earlier almost spat they had. Before he knew it he was sound asleep with his cheek laid upon the top of Hermione's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco awoke early that next morning groggy and more than a little uncomfortable. He couldn't figure out why his arm was asleep,\ and everytime he tried to move it he would be met only with a weight on his arm. He slowly cracked his eyes. It was still dark outside. He looked at the offending weight and everything came crashing in on him. Oh, fuck... There she was laying on his arm. Damn it, he had let this go to far. He couldn't continue like this. If he was going to make the people who hurt her pay. He had to be of clear mind and not all mushy everytime her face popped in his head. As stunning as it may be, he just couldn't keep letting her this close to him. He had to find a way of backing off without making it seem as though she was at fault. He slowly pulled his arm from under her head and stood. He looked down once more and allowed his mind to wander for the last time.

He looked over her small frame. She was maybe five foot four and that was tiny compared to his six foot one stature. Her had tamed her hair and it fell in soft curls framing her face. She lips were full, but not totally huge. She didn't look like a fish out of water so to speak. She was curvy, but not overly so. He studied her frame knowing this would be the last time he would allow himself to do so.

Draco grew excceedingly aware of the raging lust he had started feeling just moments ago when he noticed she would pucker her lips every so often in her sleep. He wanted to feel those lips on his own and that infuriated him all the more. Fuck this woman was going to kill him. She would be his downfall, he knew it. He knew in the end of this he was going to fall for this wonderful woman in front of him. How could he not? She was everything a man could want. She could handle herself, she wasn't overly jealous, nor underly so. I was smart sometimes to smart, beautiful and totally untouchable. Honestly any man with at least one nut and a dick would want her. If only they took the time to look passed her stubborn bookwormish ways.

Draco was rapidly becoming hard. So hard that it almost hurt. He needed to take care of this and hopefully get her off his mind. He knew what he had to do. He slipped on his shoes and started walking to the Slytherin dorms. When he reached it. He whispered " cunningly loyal" and slipped inside.

He headed straight for Astoria Greengrass. He knew she would give him just what he needed. Her tight little body was always willing and she never said no. To interested in his money to realize he was just using her. Draco never claimed to be a gentleman. He would never hurt a woman, but no he wasn't one to be tied down to a girl that didn't match him in each and every way.

He knocked quietly, then walked in. Astoria was still awake laying there in her bra and panties. She was ready. She looked at him and curled a finger telling him it was okay to proceed. His strode across the room and pulled her out of her bed crushing his lips to hers. She allowed him full access to her mouth as she moaned into his lips.

That sounded wrong. It felt wrong she was much to tall, much to skinny, much to not Hermione. He pushed through though running his finger along the elastic of her panties. She pressed into his hand and moaned one more time. Draco stopped fighting it. He gave into his desire. He saw Hermione's face and imagined that it was her with him now. As soon as he did he was rock hard and ready to go, but first he had to make her feel good. He slipped his hand past the barrier and ran two fingers over her slit. She moaned into him like a wanton whore. That didn't sound right. That wasn't her moan.

"Damn it, Draconis Lucian Malfoy, Focus. Focus here." He slid a finger deep inside of her. Recieving another moan this time deeper in her throat. Much more like what he was looking for.

"Draco, stop toying with me. Fuck me like the whore you want me to be." Astoria whined.

That was it. He couldn't do it. His cock was so soft it was like jello and boy did he fucking hate himself for it.

"Astoria I can't so this I am sorry." Without further explaination he left. Walking the halls and trying to think of anything else other than Hermione. That was when he heard them. Talking in hushed tones that they thought no one could hear.

" Do you think she knows it was us?" came a low male voice.

"She couldn't. We messed with her memory remember. She won't ever know. Not unless someone tells her." Draco was about to walk away, when he heard his name.

"What do you think he is playing at?"

"Who, Draco?" The second male voice spoke. He knew that voice. Knew it almost better than his own. Golden boy? Could it be? No they would never. They didn't have it in them. There is no way.

"I don't know, Tommy, but I do know that he is getting in my way and I don't like it. I have finally gotten some peace after everything I have been through and now he is drudging up old shit. Hermione just better keep her mouth shut or I will finish what we started." Harry spoke, but it wasn't like Harry it was darker, more evil. Could Harry have actually done this?

Harry and the guy named Tommy came out into the hall looked around and then ran in seprate ways. Draco followed Tommy. He would be easier to knock out. He slowly walked up behind Tommy and throw a punch so devestating it actually kind of hurt his hand. There before him Tommy lay face first on the ground. Draco pulled out his wand and conjured four vials. I thumbed through Tommy's memories and found four he thought would help him figure all this out.

Draco ran as fast as he could to The Room of Requirement. There was a pensieve there. He had found it in sixth year. He walk three times thinking " I need a Pensieve and a place to use it." The door appeared and he bolted inside slamming the door behind him. He started them last to first.

The first was of Harry and Tommy meeting a month after Hermione's attack.

"We need to go back and clean the Shriekng Shack. To make sure there isn't any blood left behind." Harry had said.

Tommy followed Harry's instructions and went back clean the room until it was almost sparkling. He burned all the things left then he and Harry both sealed the Whomping Willow passage.

The second was just after when Tommy started to feel remorse and want to go and tell the Ministry. Harry exploded in a fit of anger, worthy of Tom Riddle himself. He beat the living shit out of Tommy and left him in the motel room to clean himself up.

The third was the most sickening. It was of the act. Two weeks worth just skimming through it of course. When Draco was thrown from the Pensieve he became violently sick. Vomiting all over himself. He cleaned himself up and got to his feet. He knew he had to finish this or it would all be for nought.

The fourth was Tommy watching Hermione as she was with Harry in the woods. They had drugged her food and implanted a memeory of the snatchers taking her. They carried her still form to the Shrieking Shack and that was when he saw something Harry and Tommy hadn't a flare of red hair, running away, to scared to help or do anything. Draco came out of the Pensieve livid. That fucking coward let her left for dead. The next time he saw Weasley he would rue the say he was born into those child hoarding red heads. Draco sat back trying to figured out what he could do. He had to do something.

He was losing his mind. This had become his obession. He would find a way to make those two pay. Harry. Draco couldn't scar him. He has dealt with a scar all his life. It had to be something else, more suitable, but Tommy, oh yes Tommy would suffer greatly for his disrespect and for the pain his Protege felt.

Draco headed straight for the Ravenclaw Dorms. He said the password. Being headboy he could go anywhere he wanted. He waited for Tommy to return he knew it would be awhile. When Tommy did return his looked worse for wear. He hadn't even bothered to clean the blood of his face. Draco stepped out from the shadows. Silently walking up behind Tommy.

Tommy had no idea what was about to happen when Draco laughed so evilly you would think him unhuman. Tommy jump up from the couch and screamed. He Looked at Draco and knew at the end of this he would be dead, or wish he were.

"Tommy. You have a price to pay. You took something that wasn't yours to take. You took someones inoccence and you paid no mind to how it made her feel. I am here to collect your debt my friend and trust you me by the end of this you will remember each and every little detail of what I do to you, but unlike you I will drop you at St. Mungo's to make sure you don't die." Draco hissed.

Tommy tried to run, but Draco stunned him causing him to fall. He took him to the Shreiking shack tied him up and left him there. Unlike Tommy would never raise a hand to him. All he would do is place the reworked memory into Tommy head making him believe all this was and had truely happened, but he would be deemed insane and locked up for the rest of his life. Unlike them Draco was a Slytherin. Didn't have to hurt anyone to make his point, but Harry. Yes he would force him to confess, to confess in front of the whole school. Tell them how their savior raped, had beaten and scarred his best friend and thier Gryffindor Princess.

It took him several days to rework the memory to his liking, but now everything that had happened to Hermione was going to happen to Tommy in his mind, for the rest of his life. Draco took the memory to the shrieking shack and replaced the real one with the fake. Then dropped a very scared and screaming Tommy in front of St. Mungo's.

He hadn't really spoken with Hermione for the last few days. He had taken this time to clear his mind. He had to the last phase of his plan would take him not being affected by her tears. When he felt he had everything ready for the final step he would then bring Hermione to The Great Hall and have her watch the fall of her rapist. Only time to wait, now. Draco thought about his plan for Harry Potter, the boy who should have died. He was proud that his Slytherins ways had never faltered. He would bring down royalty at Hogwarts. He would tear apart the very fabric of the school just by dosing the Gryffindor king himself with a truth potion, but not just any truth potion. If you refuse to tell the truth you die.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all those reading this story. I feel honored to have your time. So if there is anything you would like more of, just let me know I write these for you to read, and if there is something that you want more of well then just let me know. Does it seem to be moving to fast or slow? Longer chapters maybe? Anything I want you to like reading this.

Also this chapter is going to contain Dramione sexual nature. So just a fair warning. If you feel this is going to fast let me know. If I am to detailed let me know and I will cut it back in future chapters. I just have a really good imagination.

Onward my friends.

For the first time in three days, Draco walked into the common room, close to eight in the evening, ready for a relaxing night in. He sat on the sofa and stared into the fire. He had always loved fire it was his element. He felt the need to just stare at it every now and again, it grounded him, grounded his thoughts. Right now he needed grounding.

Hermione stayed out of his way. He seemed strung tight. She didn't feel like having to deal with him. She just stayed in her bedroom. She knew Draco was upto something, but she didn't have the stomach to ask what it was. She knew it had to deal with her attackers. She figured she would let him take that part of it on.

Hermione laid in her bed for a while just contemplating the new additions to her life. She decided it was time to face him. She got up with no fear of anything having people she could rely on had healed her in more ways than one. She was getting stronger and bolder. Needless to say, our good old Hermione was on her way back up. She didn't think of what she was wearing or how her hair looked. She just went straight to Draco. She needed him to tell her when he had found. She walked into the common room and found he was not there. Well it was quite late. She headed up stairs to use the bathroom she walked straight in having been used to Draco not being there and came face to face, more like nose to chest, with one very naked Draco Malfoy.

Oh dear Merlin, is this how he felt when he'd walked in on her? She felt like running, but every muscle in her body froze in place staring at this God of a man in front of her. She had never seen a man naked. She had been blinded during her ordeal. So seeing Draco naked was like seeing for the first time what had destroyed her only this was different. She felt herself become wet. "Oh, Merlin, this is so not good." She thought to herself.

"Granger, what are you doing? You have been standing there quiet and staring off for almost five minutes. It is a little unnerving." Draco chuckled as he slipped a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I was just, ummm, I don't know!" She whispered embarrassed.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I am getting ready to shower. I will leave so you can do you thing, but please don't take to long. I have some things I need to take care of." His voice was husky. He walked passed her brushing his arm against hers.

Hermionen hurried through her business and left without a word to him. She was far to embarrassed to even look at him let alone say a word. She slinked into her room and shut the door. She leaned up against it sliding down until her bum was firmly planted on the floor. She laughed at herself for being so shy. Draco had seen her naked many times during her healing and when he had caught her yet he hadn't seemed all that embarrassed. As she sit on her floor she heard a moan, low and deep reverberate from the bathroom. She perked up to attention.

Draco stood in the bathroom for a while after she left. She had been staring at him. Acting as though it were her first time seeing a naked man. For all him knew it could have been. Those boys might be dumb but not dumb enough to let her see their faces. Man, now he had a problem. He was hard thinking about how she had stared at him. Merlin knew, no one ever looked at him like that. Most just got right to the point. He was now in a situation. He himself had no clue what do to with. Hermione would hear him if he didn't cast a silencing spell, but then again, maybe if she knew sex could at some point be pleasurable she would be able to move on faster. That is how Draco decided that the Slytherin way was best.

He turned the shower on and stepped under the ran his hands down his chest to his stomach feeling his muscles contract at his own touch. His ran his fingers over his thighs and than finally took hold of his cock in his head he saw her eyes. He moaned low, and loud. Not holding back and not caring. He wanted her to hear him. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and leaned back, imagining her tiny hand was pumping him instead of his own. He could see it so clearly it was as if she were there. He felt himself contract. He was only getting harder. He started pumping himself harder and faster until his arm starting burning. His problem had always been lasting to long, but right now he could feel he was close.

"ahhh, Fuck." He all, but shouted.

His toes curled and he couldn't contain the moans escaping his lips. He was saying incoherant things and starting to lose himself in this mission. He knew she was listening. He could feel it. It ony made him louder and more confident that he was doing the right thing. He suddenly shouted her name not meaning to. It just came out before he could stop it.

He felt his balls contract and next he knew he was cumming all over the shower wall in front of him. He leaned back holding himself up with only pure will to not fall and make her run to him. He had never came like that in his life. No woman's name had ever fell from his tongue during sex or even while jerking off. He knew she would ask, but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting from this shower to his room without falling over.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded. Had she really just heard him call her name. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. His moans they weren't like the ones she had were low and intimate. Husky and throaty. Almost like he was lost in a world she can't imagine. Theirs had been loud and feral. Like animals. She didn't know how to explain it. All she knew is that she could feel how wet she was and just wanted to walk right in to that bathroom and make him take her slowly and softly the way she believed it was supposed to be done before her attack.

Instead she laid herself on her bed and slowly took over imagining him there. She had never imagined someone, but damn it was good. Her body seemed to vibrate with pleasure. Lost in her own world she never hear the knock. She didn't hear the door open, but surely she felt the bed sink under the pressure of another body sitting down. She removed her hand as though she had been burned and quickly jumped up. She saw Draco sitting on the edge of her bed. His head hung low and a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Hermione, I need to explain. I'm sorry it is wrong of me to imagine you like that." He said. Had he not seen what she was doing? The way he had effected her. Why on all that was magical was he apologizing?

"Draco, it is all right." She whispered.

"No, Hermione, I overstepped my bounds and I know what you must think. I just want what they wanted, right? Wrong, Hermione. I have never said a womans name. Never. That means I want you not just your body, but all of you." Draco said sorrowfully.

He finally looked up at her. He truly hadn't known what she had been doing. His eyes were filled with guilt and she melted. He hadn't meant to call her name. It had happened out of pure pleasure. That was when she realized she had to take control. She had to make the first move. He felt the same way and that was the only push she needed.

Hermione walked around her bed to stand right in front of him. She took his hand in hers and he tried to recoil, but she held firm. She kissed eack finger. Merlin, she hoped she was doing it right. Not having ever been in this situation she just went with her gut. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him ever so lightly giving him the chance to back away, but he didn't instead he kissed her back.

Imboldened by his by his response she lowered herself into his lap slowly. Straddling him she wrapped her arms around his neck in return he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close, but gently. He didn't want to scare her away. Now that she was finally here in his arms he needed this to last. She then took his bottom lip into her mouth a sucked not hard, but it wasn't gentle either. Her mind went blank and she just chose to feel.

DRACOS POV

Dear Merlin, her body fit perfectly in his lap. Her legs just long enough for her toes to rub against his thigh as she wiggled to get closer. He was in heaven. His breath coming in ragged and the feel of her arms heavy against his shoulders. When she sucked in his bottom lip he thought he might die. Yeah his heart was beating entirely to fast for him to survive this. At least he would die with the most beautiful woman attacted to his lips.

He decided to take a leap of faith hoping that it would pay off. He was rock hard and needed to have more friction so he tugged one of her legs to wrap around his hips giving her the choice to place the other. She followed his lead soon she was sitting with his cock pressed tightly up against her folds. He rolled his hips just slightly just enough for her to feel, but not enough to get what he needed. He had to take this slowly he knew that, but being who he was he would never take this all the way, not yet. He would please her make her cum, but he would not enter her. Not until he knew that she was ready and not this time. He would let her touch him, but they would not have sex this time. That was certain.

Draco felt her gasp and took advantage. He caressed her tongue with his. Tasting her for the first time. He couldn't tell you what she tasted like, but he could say this. It was like eating an amazing piece of chocolate for the first time. Brand new and totally intoxicating. He felt her shift closer to him and took that as a good sign. He pulled back and looked at her. Her hair was wild, but if made him even harder. He had made her hair wild. Her lips swollen and red from the power of their kisses. Her cheeks tinted a deep pink and her breath. Merlin it was shallow and ragged, the same as his.

"Hermione, I can't take you now, but I can show you how good sex is supposed to be. In return I will let you touch me, anyway you wish. For as long as I can stand it, but I will not enter you today." Draco said softly.

Hermione just nodded. She moved off of him and to her pillows, knees touching, but ankles apart. She was like seeing water in the desert. She didn't even know how sexy she was. He crawled up the bed leaning over her kissing her lips, but not baring his weight on didn't want to scare her, but suddenly she pulled him down on her wrapping her long legs around his waist. Holding him there she kissed him fully not afraid or timid he could feel her heart beat and more over he could smell her arousal. It settled deep in his nose and he lost all sense of time. She was al that matter anymore.

He rolled his hips against her and was rewarded by a slow moan as she threw her head back on the pillow. He watched her as she tilted her chin high and breathed deep. He did it again this time receiving a small roll of her hips back. He knew she was going to be easy. So responsive and willing, but he would try his hardest to make her cum. She would climax over and over. He wouldn't stop until she lay sated completely beneathe him.

He slowed to a snails pace rolling his hips hard against her. She was meeting him with the same force. He couldn't take his eyes off her face her eyes closed head tilted back mouth open. Merlin, she was amazing. He pulled back bracing hisself on his hands. she looked up with a small mewl that said she wasn't happy he had stopped.

"I want to try something, but I need to take your clothes off. Is that all right?" Draco asked

"Stop asking me for permission. I want this. I am not afraid and I won't run just do what you want, Draco. I need you to." She responded. He didn't need to be told twice.

He leaned back down and kissed her jaw to her neck making her arch her back. He took this chance to slip his hand under her and unclasp her bra. Pulling her slightly up he removed her shirt and bra in one slow motion his hand never leaving her back.

He moved his mouth to her nipple. Circling it slowly breathing hot down on it. She arched into him putting a hand into his blonde hair. He laid her back slowly as his hand trailed south, stopping just shy of her slit through her panties. She wiggled her hips trying to get him to continue, but his hand stayed fast where it was.

"Draco please, please don't tease me. I want this, I need it. please." Hermione begged him.

How could he refuse such a request? Hopefully at the end of this she didn't beg him to continue. He didn't know if he would be able to refuse her. He slid one finger down her slit, recieving the loudest most sultry moan he had ever heard. It was not wanton, but pure pleasure. Her hips met his hand with force. He figured is was time to remove the last shred of clothing she had left. He sliped his hands down baring the weight of his upper body on her and removed her panties sliding them down her legs along with his tongue down her body. Passed her hips to her knee and back to her hips. Her scent was so strong Draco nearly passed out, it was a deeply feminine scent, lighty and airy, almost like autumn. He finally decided to indulge himself. With one short flick of the tongue he was in heaven. Her taste was perfect.

HERMIONES POV

Hermione was lost. The feeling of Draco's tongue flicking over her was so devestatingly amazing she lost all will the do anything but tug on his hair and moan like she didn't know how to talk.

He was amazing at this. He hands made her melt, but his tongue. It set her on fire. He had found her clit and was slowly twirling his tongue around it causing her hips to buck into his mouth. He grinned and she felt it. Even now his a smug she thought, but soon all that was gone when she felt a finger run up and down her slit. She melted again as she felt said finger slip inside she and swivel all the way around her pussy, never had anyone done this to her. She was lost when a second finger entered her. Suddenly she was fucking herself with those to two fingers. Draco sitting back and watching her, but she didn't care. It feel so good. She felt her body winding tighter and soon she came with a cry and his name falling from her lips.

She laid there for a moment before making up her mind she was going to do the same for Draco. She pulled him up to her and kissed him taking this moment to flip them over removing his towel. Soon she had her hand wrapped around his prick and was pumping slowly. He let out a moan stronger than before, but its sound still went straight to her pussy.

She looked down at him his eyes only slits staring at her. His pupils so dialated there was hardly any silver left. She slid down his body placing kisses anywhere her lips landed which was just about everywhere. Her mouth was finally almost touching him where she remembered herself and became slightly timid. Slowly she run her tongue over his cock, base to tip and earned a deep moan and hands moving to her hair holding it back. She could feel his eyes on her. She only hoped she was doing this right. She wrapped her lips over the tip and slid down as far as she could. He was huge, thick and long, the way she had hoped he would be. The others they were small, thank Merlin, but him, he was large and she knew he would take care of her. She bobbed head head a few times then brought her tongue up as though she were sucking in a sweet piece of candy. That is when Draco's hands came to her face and pulled her back just as he did she saw his eyes close and his hips jerk up ward. Her hand still worked him as he came calling her name. He pulled her close to him not bothering to clean up.

"Hermione, I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want you. All of you. I will never be prince charming, or even always treat you the way you deserve, I will get agnry and say things I don't mean. I will get frustrated, and be short, but the one thing I can promise is that you will always be protected, always be safe with me." Draco confessed.

Hermione looked at him. Thinking it over.

" Draco, I wouldn't and couldn't ask for anything more. This was never a one time thing for me." Hermione leaned in and kissed him, softly. He kissed her the same and pulled the blankets over them. They fell asleep linked together by hands and legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco awoke first. The seedy smell of their actions still hung in the air. He smiled content on just laying here with Hermione draped over him like a blanket. There was an annoying sound at the window though. He just couldn't block it out anymore. He gently removed Hermione from his shoulder and slipped out of bed. Trying to gracefully pull his boxers on as he walked. He didn't pull it off because he heard a small giggle behind him. Instead he just wiggled his ass a little and proceeded to the window. It was a letter from his mother.

Dear Merlin want did she want? He hadn't spoken to her in months. More because she was always going on and on about his father and he just wanted to forget the man ever lived.

Dearest Draco,

I hear you have taken a liking to a certain little Gryffindor. I want you to know that even though I loved your father I hold none for his beliefs towards her. Please bring her by, I would love to meet the girl that has made my boy go soft.

Your Mother.

Draco sighed, he knew she was only doing this so she didn't lose him, too. Right now Draco had other things in mind. Like the beauty laying in bed. He walked over and flipped her to her stomach. She giggled and sighed as his hands rubbed away the sleep that had settled in her muscles.

"Draco, what is wrong? Tell me what you found out. What has made you so distant?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I don't know if you truly wish to know what I know. It is a lot to take in and understand, even I don't get some of it." he answered cooly.

"I don't care as long as you tell me. I know you know who did this. You have been hiding it from me, why?"

"Because my sweet girl, I don't want to hurt you. Yes I know who did it. I have taken care of one of them. The other I am still devising the perfect revenge to take him down." Draco said.

"What do you have so far? Violence I assume, but I don't want you to hurt anyone." Hermione said quietly. "I know they hurt me, but doing the same to them will only bring you down to their level."

"You would think I would actually lower myself to getting my hands dirty, please, I am a Slytherin. There are more ways to insite revenge then just hurting someone. I have so far chosen to use a truth potion, one like the umbreakable vow. If you don't tell the truth it makes you wish to die. In turn you kill yourself after leaving an in depth confession of what you have done."

Hermione nodded, she thought over what he had said. She knew he would choose the must humiliating place for said confession. That wasn't what she cared about.

"Who, Draco. Tell me who." She said, her voice showing her fear.

"Potter, and a guy named Tommy. The man you read about in the paper. Who was taken to St. Mungo's and left there. I did that. I altered the memory, so he thought it was him who was being attacted." Draco sighed, knowing that this would not please her. She would probably never look at him the same. She may even be afraid of him.

"Good, he gets to live my life. Are you sure it was Harry?" Hermione said almost to calmly.

Draco looked at her, she was blank. He couldn't read her. Her face held no clue to what she was thinking. He was suddenly very afraid to say yes. She might go off and do something to get herself in trouble. He decided the truth was best for all involved.

"Yes, I saw the memories myself." Draco took a step back as she stood from the bed. not minding to even cover herself.

"Then lets do this. I want him to pay, the way I have had to pay. Not with pain. Oh no, but to lose everyone he cares for and to sit alone in azkaban knowing that he did it all to himself." Hermione more hissed, then said.

It was this moment Draco fell for her. She would have done well in Slytherin. He knew it. Now they just had to get the plan together.

"We need help." Hermione said at last. "We need your Slytherins."

"Correction, we need our Slytherins. You are a part of us now, one of us. Never again will you fall to the ground. We will catch you first." Draco stated.

So they took to owling everyone they needed and when they were done they headed to the common room to wait.

HERMIONES POV

She was furious, how could Harry betray her this way, everything made sense now. Him taking Ron's side, being scarce after it happened. He was afraid she would catch on and he didn't need her anymore he had already gotten what he wanted.

She knew he would try to find a way out of it, but she wasn't going to let that happen. He would pay dearly from taking her inoccence. For scarring her body. For taking what wasn't his.

Pansy showed up first, then Theo, Blaise, Goyle and ending with Crabbe. They all sat around the fire. Draco ran this meeting and by the end they had came up with a plan so sinister, Hades himself would have been proud.

Draco snapped his fingers and a small elf appeared. Dressed finely and holding a box. Draco took the box from him and dismissed him.

"This is the potion. I made it myself. I know it works. I used it on my father in court that is why he is in Azkaban." Draco explained. Hermione stared at the vial, of clear liquid, knowing that soon Hary Potter would join Draco's father. All due to his own confession.

Then next morning their plan was set in motion. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for just a moment until Draco walked in. Little did anyone know she had spiked the pumkin juice with truth potion. Now everyone sitting around Harry would be spilling thier guts and it would look like a prank, gone terribly wrong.

As Hermione sat with Draco their team watched as the Gryffindors drank and ate. All off the sudden there was a huge commotion and everyone turned to stare. Hearing confessions of stealing to lying to cheating, even love, but there was only one they were looking for.

Harry looked as though he were about to off himself. His face contorted into a grimce and he was biting his lip hard enough you could see a trickle of blood running down his chin. The problem was he couldn't move. Hermione winked at Draco. That was his idea. Gluing Harry to his seat as so he couldn't leave until he confessed. It would take him saying I raped Hermione Granger to unglue him from the seat. Head Mistress McGonagal called for silence and soon that confessees were the only ones talking. Soon they had all finished save for Harry. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats to hear what would come from their Golden boy's mouth.

It was silent, until suddenly...

"I RAPED HERMIONE, I LEfT SCARS ALL OVER HER BODY LIKE THE LITTLE WHORE SHE IS! I TOOK HER OVER AND OVER AS SHE BEGGED FOR ME TO STOP. I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT. SHE WAS AT MY FEET, BEGGING. I JUST STUCK MY COCK IN HER DIRTY LITTLE MOUTH AND FUCKED IT TIL SHE THREW UP." Harry screamed and looked down at his shoes. Oh boy, was he fucked now.

Every student, teacher and house ghost looked at Hermione to see that is couldn't be true, but the tears of redemption flowing down her face and the arms of Draco protecting her told each and every one of them it was true.

Harry still couldn't move. He had never said her last name, but he was bouncing up and down trying to disconnect his bum from the bench. McGonagal sent a patronus to the Minister saying what had happened and went straight to Hermione. The Slytherins were grouped around her and there was no way anyone could get around them. Harry was screaming her name and suddenly was up from the seat running toward her, but he didn't make it far. He was struck in the back by a stunning charm. Standing behind him was none other than Ginny Weasley. Wand pointed at him breath quick and labored.

"Harry Potter, I trusted you! How could you lie to me. The whole time you were gone you were raping my best friend, and then you come back and acted as though nothing happened. You are nothing, but wasted space. I never should have listened to you." Ginny all but shrieked at him. She kicked him in the face as she walked passed. No one stopped her. They were all to scared.

Ginny reached the Slytherin table and was slammed into the Ravenclaw table. They weren't going to let her through. No way, no how she had betrayed her best friend. She hadn't even asked what was wrong. They had no intention on letting her anywhere near her.

People don't know this about Slytherins. You only see what Slytherins wish them to see. No one will ever truly know a Slytherin until they allowed you to. Now as Hagrid watched those kids he once saw as bad seeds, stand up to Ginny Weasley one of the most feared witches at Hogwarts. He had a new found respect for them.

Soon the minister was there. Everything turned into a blur. Aurors everywhere, Harry bound, Hermione in the Head Misress' office and Draco stuck outside. While she spoke with the Minister. Giving him the memories that Draco had given her.

When all was said and done, Draco was being questioned about his invovlement in the Thomas Eeds case and may be put on probabtion for assult and memory tampering. He was told to get a lawyer and not to leave the school unless it was to his mothers house.

By the end of the day all were exhausted and were afraid that Draco may go to Azkaban for messing with Tommy's memory.

Hermione and Draco sat in the common room staring at the fire. Hermione had her head on Draco's shoulder and had just finished crying.

"They can't throw you in Azkaban for this, they just can't. I couldn't handle this without you." Hermione sniffed.

"My little Syltherin, don't cry. They will do what they will, but you will never be alone. You have the others to stand with you. My lawyer will do what he can, but I have to take the punishment for what I have done. I will do so with pride knowing that I did it for the right reasons." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up at him. Understanding in her eyes. She knew why he was doing this. He had to. To prove that he was a changed person. To prove that he had done it with the best intentions. To prove he was honorable. She laid in his arms thinking of a way to make all this go away to make everything change back.

All right people here comes the twist I see it in my head. Things are about to get messy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione, laid in her bed. Today was Draco's trail and because she was involved somehow they wouldn't let her go. So here she was alone. Pansy and Blaise had gone with Draco. As much as she trusted the others. She just didn't feel like unloading on them. She wanted someone who would understand her. Who knew her. That is when Hermione made a choice. She got off her bed and started walking.

Ginny was sittng outside near The Black Lake pondering how to reach Hermione. She knew the Slytherins would never let her close, but she had to make sure her friend was safe with them. She didn't care how, or when. She was going to make it happen.

Ginny always got what she wanted and right now she wanted to see Hermione. To tell her she was sorry. To make amends. She had to, this wasn't Hermione's fault it was her own for being nieve enough to miss all the times Harry had watched Hermione, for stepping out of her life just because Harry told her that Ron was right. They just needed to give Hermione some space. For trusting a man that hit her. No one knows that of course.

Hermione took out her map of Hogwarts all the heads get one. To help them spot people they are looking for. There! Hermione ran. She had to stop what was about to happen. She reached the Dungoens just in time, Theo had Ginny pressed against a wall, yelling at her. Hermione threw herself at Theo.

"Stop, now! I will not have this happen. Enough is enough, we have finished what we started, she is not apart of it!" Hermione told him.

"She left you alone. You can't forgive her for that. You can't let that slide, Granger." He spat still focus on Ginny standing behind her. Hermione turned to her. Looking over her face. She noticed something. Something strange, about Ginny's face. Suddenly it all became clear.

"Glamours? Ginny, what is under them?"

"Bruises, I have hid for 3 months. When I questioned him, or tried to talk to him. He would show me why I couldn't." Ginny looked at her shoes.

Hermione rushed towards her. Hugging her in her arms and for the first time Ginny broke, sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. Theo guided them both into the Syltherin common room. They sat on one of the sofas as Theo healed Ginny's face and apologized for mistreating her. Hermione just held on to Ginny and they both cried. They cried for the loss of the friend who was once a great man, but as they say great men fall the hardest. This time he had fallen into darkness. They had a silent understanding and now Hermione had her best friend back.

The day grew on. Hermione and Ginny sat talking about their time with the new found darkness of Harry Potter. At some point they made their way to the heads common room and waited for Draco to come back.

When he walked into see Ginny sitting on the sofa he almost... almost wrung her little neck, but Hermione popped her head up and greeted him with the most dazzling smile. Draco couldn't fathom hurting someone who put a smile on her face like that. All at once Ginny stood and walked over wrapping her arms around Draco, almost cutting of his air supply.

"Thank you, thank you. For being the best to Hermione when I wasn't there. " Draco spat out some red hair and pried the girl from his body.

" It is nothing, but please don't touch me. We aren't on that level, Wealsey!" Draco rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortablly. Hermione came to his rescue and ushered Ginny out.

"How was it?" Hermione asked, feeling something akin to fear coil its way around her heart.

"It went well. They have dropped the charges. Sighting, a protection of a lady in distress. They threw it out when I explain why I did it and how it lead to the arrest one Harry Potter." Draco beamed at her. He knew he had gotten off lucky, only because there would have been a riot if he were sent to Azkaban for doing what needed to be done. In the courts eyes he had saved them time.

Hermione couldn't have been more thrilled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with the greatest passion she knew how. He gripped her hips and guided her to the sofa. Laying next to her and holding her.

"I may be sappy here for a minute, but bare with me?" Hermione nodded. "Today sitting in that court room. I realized how far I have come and just how short life with you could be so I have to say everything I feel it and do what I can to make you know I care. Hermione you have stolen this Dragons heart and I am at your mercy. Please be careful with me. Most people don't know this, but I am easily hurt. I need to know that you are mine. Now and forever. Please, take this as a token of my love and honor." Draco pulled out a sqaure red box, it was far to big to big a ring so Hermione calmed a bit.

She took it and opened it. Inside sat a small pendant. So small she could barily make it out. As she ran her fingers over it she was transported to the first time Draco had looked at her with anything other than distain. She was standing in The Great Hall, it had to have been the Triwizard Tourament. Because she was wearing the dress with her hair pulled back, she felt a tug at her chest and was taken to a moment in battle, there she was fighting off death eaters with ease, She looked beautiful, never had she seen herself like this, her movements graceful, perfect. Again the tug. At the beginning of this year there she stood extending a hand to him. Giving him forgiveness, that not even he could give himself. Then came the scars and the healing. Then the night they had spend together. Her heart stopped as she felt what he felt. The selflessness, he had given her, all was for her. Suddenly she was back in the common room, Draco with his face turned away scared of her rejection.

"You silly boy. You think I would for, but a second refuse you? Never Draco. I will never refuse you. You are my hero." Hermione said.

Draco turned every so slowly to her. Could her truly be a hero? No, not him. Never! He was a spineless, sneak. That was all, she just didn't know it yet.

"I am no hero, Hermione." Draco said quietly.

"Since you got to be sappy, it is my turn. You accepted me when all others denied me. You took away my pain and offered in return safety, you give me my strength back, my power. You made me see that all is not lost and when things got hard, you backed me. You stood up to your friends, you protected me. For that you are my hero, heros are never perfect, Draco. Look at me." Hermione didn't continue until he looked her in the eye. " Heros always have to learn how to be heros. They all make bad choices on the road to being a hero. They hurt people, sometimes even getting them killed, but when all is said and done they use their gifts to help people. For that is what a hero is, a very brave person, nothing more and nothing less. YOU ARE MY HERO." Hermione finished by kissing him with raw passion. Like nothing he had ever felt. Her lips were strong and brave, pushing his apart and claiming his mouth, he was her air, now he understood.

Draco picked her up never breaking contact carrying her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and magically lite all the candles in his room. Laying her ever so carefully down on the bed he knew that if he wanted her. It was now. The mood was right, the time was right and all the feelings were there. He had to make her his. Again he would be slow, gentle, he would guide her, but the choice was hers.

Draco pulled back looking at her. The candlelight hit her face and made her look like an angel. His angel that is what he would call her. She brought him out of darkness the first time she trusted him. She gave him a reason not to be like his father. For that he would show her how much he loved her.

Hermione was insane with lust. She needed him to make her his, had to have him inside her. No way would she wait any longer.

"Draco, I want you now. I need it, please don't make me wait." Hermione pleaded.

Draco, shook his head.

"No my angel, I have to take my time. No way no how am I going to let this slip away."

He kissed her, hard, harder than he ever done. He was going to let down his walls to her. She would see him for what he was. Hers. Always hers.

Draco moved from her lips to her neck. Pressing soft kisses turning into nibbles then fully on love bites. He knew there would be marks but that didn't matter. She was his and everyone would know it. No one would dare try to take her away. He pulled back and removed her clothes by hand revealing inch after inch of soft skin. His kissed each inch and had her shaking under him. He ran his tongue over the underside of the breast earning a moan, his other hand drawing circles on her side. She began to shiver with pleasure surely he could make her cum by nothing else but this. She was perfect. Every inch of her. He wanted to taste her. So he moved downward kissing and licking every inch of her torso. By now she was whispering his name and he was losing his control to take it slow. He had never wanted a woman so badly in his life.

Suddenly he could smell her. Her scent filling he nose like a rose. He lost it, his tongue drove into her and she all, but screamed gripping the sheets as she tried to hold still for him. He was devouring her pussy as though it were his only source of life and she was lost in the pleasure. Like lightening it struck over and over. She was completely exhausted when he came up to kiss her. His lips soaked in her taste, she had never felt so loved, never so cherished as in this moment. Suddenly she felt his cock against her grinding her hips down she almost made him enter her, but he pulled back.

"Not yet my love, not yet." His breath ragged he slipped two fingers inside of her, slowly he pumped, building her pleasure. Just as she was about to fall over the edge,\ the fingers were removed. She whined for but one second before they were replaced by something much more satifying.

He began to pump into her. Slowly moaning at the feel of her tight wet pussy wrapped around him. She was all, but trying to make him move faster, but he sat back on his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders keeping her still as he slowly, far to slowly built up the pase.

"Fuck, Hermione, I have thought about this since the day you walked through the door. You feel amazing. So hot, so tight, so perfect." Draco spoke between moans.

Hermione rolled her hips and he gasped. She grinned now she had the power. Rolling her hips hard he went deeper and she came. All over him he only a step behind. He fell forward. rolling with her in his arms. He kissed her. Holding her to him, they drifted in and out of sleep.

Draco awoke at three. He felt her snuggle closer and he turned to her. He loved her, that much was certain, but wuld he ever be able to be everything she deserved, probably not. Even though Draco put off an air of confidence he was quite self loathing. He knew he would have to try very hard to give this amazing woman what she deserved. None of his money would suffice. He vowed right then he would never, never leave her again. He would sleep in the same bed with her every night for the rest of his life. He knew for the first time his will was no longer his own it was hers. All he could hope is that she knew that and took care what she asked of him. He would never be able to refuse her.

"I love you, my sweet, bright Angel." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, my Dragon."

Draco jumped at the sound of her voice. He hadn't thought she was awake, but hearing those words soothed his fear. He pulled her tight and drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke the next morning wrapped up in Draco's arms. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, knowing he was hers. Now the only issue would be Ron when he got back. She knew he would be quite unhappy with the turn of events since Harry's trial. He had gone home to stay with his family in this great time of distress. Or so he kept telling everyone before he left. It hurt Hermione. It really did that Molly haven't said a word to her. No owl, no visit, not even a fire call. Hermione couldn't dwell on that though if Molly took Harry's side it would prove what she already knew. They the Weasley's only kept her around for her brain, now they thought she was brainwashed and decided to write her off.

Hermione tried to slowly break out of Draco's arms to go use the bathroom. He wouldn't let go everytime she would move he arms would get tighter. They were so tight now she thought he would break her spine.

" Draco! Let me up! " She squeaked.

" No you aren't going anywhere just yet. I want to fir a little longer. " Draco said lazily, his voice thick with sleep.

" Dragon, I need to go to the bathroom, if you don't let me go, I swear to you!..."

Draco damn near chucked her off the bed toward the door, she stumbled for just a moment, than ran to the bathroom.

Draco laid in bed snoozing, so he didn't hear the door creak open. Hermione looked at his sleeping from and smirked. He would never throw her out of bed again. She crept over to his bedside. She held a large basin of water just over his face and poured it slowly allover him.

Draco shot up, sputtering, coughing and spiting like a viper. Hermione hdn't really thought this through very well. He was soaked. his hair in hanging in his right eye, dripping water down his cheek. He looked at her with his left not moving. She had some serious balls wake a sleeping Draco that way.

Suddenly Draco jumped off the bed. Hermione screamed and turned to run, but come on she was 9 inches shorter than him. He caught her with no effort. swinging her around, he was still naked from the night before. So she was pressed against his bare skin, if he weren't so hell bent on revenge he would have probably turned right around and thrown her on the bed ravishing her until she was weak.

Instead He walk steadily to the bathroom, tossing her over his shoulder, ignoring she crys to put her down. He twisted the cold water on in the shower and tossed her in, laughing as she arched her back. Her mouth forming an O and letting out the universal " that is far to fucking cold " noise.

Hermione was freezing. The water was like ice. She had to admit it, she deserved it. She started laughing. Draco stared at her, why was she laughing? Had she gone mad? Just as he feared he had driven her mad she grabbed him pulling him into the shower with her. He swore he would die until she turned the handle and it became hot.

Suddenly her lips were on his,devouring his mouth. Her lips forceful and determinded. He answered with just as much passion, his head was spinning. He was peeling the robe from her body before his brain knew it, he was on his knees, head mouth buried in her folds tasting her sweet juices. Lapping at her, hearing her moans, only made him more determinded. He continued his ministrations, feeling her begn it shake.

Suddenly Hermione became silent, tapping on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a look of mortification on her face. Her arms were covering her breasts and she was looking at the door.

Draco turned to find his mother shifting uncomfortably in the doorway staring hard at the ceiling. Draco almost died. His Heart fell to his stomach and he felt as though he would vomit.

" When you two are decent, Meet me downstairs. I have a day planned for us. " Narcissa said as walked away.

Hermione slowly came to herself, and starting laughing again. She doubled over and tears of mirth run down her cheeks.

" I don't see a damn thing funny about any of this! " Daco snapped.

Hermione tried to compose herself, but she just couldn't stop laughing, the situation was absurd. The look on Mrs. Malfoys face was funny, but the look on Draco's face is what made her come undone, He looked as thought someone had pantsed him in the middle of transfigurations and The Head Misteress had commented on his penis.

" I... I am sorry. I just con't help it... It's is just to much... " Hermione croaked between laughter.

" Whatever. Just get dressed. We have to go, my mother is a very impatient woman. " Draco said broodingly.

Hermione made her way to her room, and quickly threw on her best slacks and dress shirt. Feeling a little uneasy about how this woud go. Honestly, she wasn't inetirely certain about Mrs. Malfoy's feelings on muggle borns and needless to say she was frightened that she would try and tear Draco and Hermione apart. Only time would tell how far Mrs. Malfoy would let this go. Hopefully her saving Harry in the final battle showed something about Mrs. Malfoys feelings toward the new wizarding world.


End file.
